Tekken: King of Iron Fist Curtain
by Wolverine Ninja
Summary: Set after the events of Tekken 6, the world is in chaos thanks to the Mishima/G Corp. War, and a hunt begins for Jin Kazama, who has been branded a war criminal as a result of his actions, some for money, others for vengeance, and for the select few, the Devil within his blood for their own malicious ends.
1. Chapter 1: Resurface

Chapter 1: Resurface

In a crowded public square, all are merely going about their business. A news van is nearby, covering some minor story.

Civilian #1: Hey, what's that?

The civilian points and the crowd of people turn to see what it is. A figure begins approaching them.

Civilian #2: Is that…Heihachi?

As he gets closer, the figure is revealed to be Heihachi Mishima, in a worn-out robe. The news team sees him.

Camera man: I think we ought to cover this.

* * *

Inside G Corporation, Kazuya sits in his chair in his suit, watching a large television. To his surprise, it jumps to the news.

Kazuya [thoughts]: This better be good.

Anchorman: This just in, Heihachi Mishima, former head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, believed to be killed in an explosion a few months ago, has been found. And now, we're going live to hear Heihachi's take on the event:

Heihachi: That man…Jin Kazama…tried to take the Zaibatsu by force. He tried to kill me in that explosion and once my father came to take my place, he killed him. That man…had turned my good-willed and noble company into a murdering mockery. He turned our science for peace into science for genocide. That man…is not my grandson, but rather a monster, whose sole purpose is death and destruction…and I will not stand for it any longer!

Kazuya [thoughts]: And here I thought I'd lost you, old man.

* * *

In the desert sands, Raven stands with troops from his agency, looking over the body of Jin Kazama, the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. As one of the agency's helicopters begin landing, Raven ponders whether or not Jin Kazama is still alive or if they had just found his body.

Raven: Is he…

One of the men uses a scanner to read Jin's life readings.

Agency Troop #1: Yep…he's still alive, even after all of that.

Raven then looks back at Jin and sees that his devil mark still remains on his shoulder.

Raven: We can't allow anyone to get their hands on Jin…whether it be his own men or those that would benefit from the Devil Gene.

Agency Pilot: Come on! We need him back at HQ on the double!

Raven: Understood.

Raven runs over to Jin Kazama and starts pulling him out of the sand. Raven almost gets ready to squint his eyes, but then almost sighs in relief to see that Jin still had pants on. Raven quickly runs with Jin in hand and one of his troops gets ready to open the door for him.

Raven: So what will we do with him when we get back?

Agency Troop #2: Don't know sir. Still haven't been filled in on…

Chain gun fire strikes the trooper, killing him instantly. Raven and the remaining troops look over and see Tekken Force attack helicopters. He jumps into the chopper, Jin in hand, and turns to the pilot.

Raven: Get out of here…NOW!

The helicopter takes off and Raven then turns on his headset.

Agency Troop #1: What do we do now?

Raven: We're getting him out of here now! Get in your vehicles and hold them off!

Agency Troop #1: Yes sir!

The remaining agency troops take out their weapons and begin firing at the choppers while entering their vehicles and preparing to go after them.

Agency Pilot: You want me to go higher?

Raven: No. Stay low so that the troops can keep firing at the choppers.

The pilot lowers the helicopter. One of the Tekken Force attack choppers fires a missile, which the agency pilot manages to avoid. On that attack chopper, a Tekken Force pilot is being scolded by his captain through his headset.

Tekken Force Captain [headset]: What in the hell were you thinking?!

Tekken Force Pilot: I was trying to stop them!

Tekken Force Captain [headset]: If you'd have hit them, you might've killed him, and if he's dead, then we're dead! Just keep following them!

Tekken Force Pilot: Got it sir.

Raven looks back and sees the huge wave of Tekken Force choppers behind them, even as the agency troops do their part to stop them. The choppers only get closer to them. Then Tekken Force troops begin firing rifles at the windows.

Agency Pilot: Look out!

Raven [thoughts]: Smart. They want to take out anyone in the back that could reach for a weapon.

Raven presses a button, opening the door. He turns and looks at the chopper next to him.

Agency Pilot: What are you doing?

Raven: Stay the course. Just clearing the skies.

Raven leaps towards the chopper, his blades drawn. He nearly misses, both his blades scratching at the side before he can plunge them into the chopper. One of the Tekken Force troops pull out a pistol and looks over at the side. Raven turns and kicks the troop back into the chopper. He then proceeds to climb towards the rotors with his blades and slashes, causing the chopper to begin to descend. He leaps towards another right behind them, this time leaping towards a Tekken Force pilot. He goes for a kick, which breaks through the glass and strikes the pilot, knocking him out instantly. The chopper begins turning uncontrollably as Raven waits for the right moment to jump. He takes it and leaps towards a third chopper, this time landing inside of it with three Tekken Force troops inside. He kicks one of them away, another draws a knife, and the other a pistol. Raven slashes the pistol and punches the troop and just as the other charges for a stab, Raven ducks and sweep kicks him, sending him falling out of the chopper and to the ground. The pilot turns and sees Raven, then proceeds to jump out of the chopper. Raven moves in and takes control of the chopper. He then clicks his headset.

Agency Pilot: You alright?

Raven: Good. I'll be right behind…

Both his chopper and his agency's is being fired at by chain guns.

Raven: Keep going! I'll cover you!

Agency Pilot: Understood.

Raven turns the chopper and begins using the chain gun and missiles against them, taking out a few of them. Raven then looks back and sees a massive flying vehicle.

Raven [thoughts]: A diversion! It was all a diversion!

Raven gets a message from his headset and clicks it.

Agency Pilot [panicking]: I don't know what's happening! I'm being lifted up! I'm being…

Raven sees that the bottom of the vehicle opened to reveal a magnet, causing the chopper to move towards it. The chopper and the magnet connect, with the rotors either being bent or breaking off from the pressure. Tekken Force troops then propel down.

Agency Pilot: Hurry! They got me! They got…

They fire submachine guns at the pilot and Raven's headset receives static afterward.

Raven: They're going to take him!

Raven turns the chopper and begins to fire chain gun fire towards the troops. He gets one of them with it, but as that happened, the other troop fired at Raven's chopper. Raven saw that what he fired was a small explosive device, which when stuck onto its target, will detonate in seconds.

Raven: Damn it!

Raven breaks through the glass of his chopper. Before jumping, he throws one of his blades towards the fortress. He then jumps with his chopper exploding immediately afterward. Raven manages to land on one of his agency's vehicles, still following them. He then sees the remaining Tekken Force troop holding onto Jin and being lifted up. As he is, he turns and fires another small explosive at Raven once again, sticking onto the vehicle.

Raven: Jump out…NOW!

His troops do so and after Raven jumps, the vehicle explodes. The flying vehicle then flies higher, eventually out of sight. Raven gets a message through his headset, so he clicks it.

Raven: Raven here.

Agency: Raven, what the hell happened? You told me that you had everything secure and that no one followed and yet we had Tekken Force attack helicopters firing at us!

Raven: They're using some kind of giant flying fortress. I'm assuming that they used that to deploy their choppers. It must have been cloaked, since it didn't show up on radar.

Agency: So they knew about the spot before we did?

Raven: Possibly.

Agency: And now the Devil Gene is in the enemy's hands.

Raven: No, not the Devil Gene yet. They just have Jin.

Agency: And now we have no idea where they're going.

Raven: Actually sir, I can track it.

Agency: And how is that?

Raven: Remember the build-in tracking on my blades? It's finally of use now.

Agency: [sighs] We'll bring a transport to your location ASAP, but from there, you're following that fortress and are not returning to base until Jin is out of their hands.

Raven: Understood.

Raven turns off his headset.

Agency Troop #1: So what do we do now?

Raven: We're going after Jin Kazama once the transport gets here, so get ready.

* * *

At the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, the Tekken Force captain overlooks the status of the mission.

Tekken Force Captain: What's your status?

Tekken Force Troop: Sir, we'll be arriving at the base soon.

?: How soon?

The Tekken Force Captain turns and sees that Heihachi approaches, wearing a suit and a coat.

Heihachi: Well?

Tekken Force Troop: Wi…within the hour sir.

Heihachi: Good. Then proceed with the plan.

Tekken Force Troop: Understood sir.

A grin forms upon Heihachi's face.

Heihachi [thoughts]: You're mine once again Jin…as will be my Zaibatsu.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

Outside of the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, a huge number of people encircle the entrance, news crews included.

Camera man: Look at all of these people. It's like New Year's.

Reporter: Focus on the entrance. He might be coming out any…there he is! Turn!

Heihachi, dressed in his begins walking toward the podium as the cameras flash and the people cheer.

Heihachi: Thank you…and good morning. Today, I stand before you seeing now what my company had become in the hands of Jin Kazama…and I want to not only bring it back to its former glory…but to turn the Mishima Zaibatsu into the ultimate power…for the good and prosperity of all mankind! These weapons of war of old…shall be turned into the sciences and technologies that will carry us into the future! The untold deaths caused by Jin Kazama…shall be avenged by the medical breakthroughs that will save millions! This dark chapter in our history…will be cast away by a new chapter…one filled with light! Now I ask of you…will you let me have my Mishima Zaibatsu?!

Crowd: Yes!

Heihachi: Then I am pleased…and delighted…and proud to say that I, Heihachi Mishima, shall once again run this company!

The crowd of people clap and cheer in thunderous applause. Raven overlooks the entire spectacle.

Raven [thoughts]: Figured they'd buy it. They don't know you like we do…and we know just the kind of man you really are. But…I can't do anything to change that. No one can.

Raven then jumps from the roof onto a truck while turning on his cloaking device.

* * *

At a Mishima base hidden underground, Tekken Force troops overlook Jin Kazama, who is lying unconscious in a tank.

Tekken Force troop #1: So what are we going to do with him now?

Tekken Force troop #2: Didn't you hear? Heihachi wants blood samples from him.

Tekken Force troop #1: Is that why…

Tekken Force troop #2: Yeah, that's why he's got tubes in him.

Tekken Force troop #1: Why are we waiting?

Tekken Force troop #2: Because the vials we're using won't work.

Tekken Force troop #1: What do you mean they won't work?

Tekken Force troop #2: We tried using a regular vial earlier. The blood practically melted it.

Tekken Force troop #1: So…it's hot?

Tekken Force troop #2: No! It's unstable! We need special vials that they're sending to us now.

* * *

The truck finally arrives to its location, next to a large mountain. A Tekken Force trooper exits the truck and opens the back. Another leaves the passenger side and holds out a pistol.

Tekken Force troop #3: No one followed us?

Tekken Force troop #4: Positive. Got the package?

The Tekken Force trooper exits the back of the truck, holding a box in his hands.

Tekken Force troop #3: Got it.

The two troops walk towards the mountain, which at first seems to be a dead end. Then the trooper looks up and clicks on his helmet.

Inside the base, the Tekken Force head of security sits in front of a large monitor, overlooking multiple cameras throughout the base.

Tekken Force troop #4 [radio]: Hey!

Tekken Force head of security: What is it?

Tekken Force troop #4 [radio]: We've got the vials. Mind letting us in here?

The head of security zooms in on one of the camera feeds, which is to the entrance. He sees the two troopers waiting in front of the door.

Tekken Force head of security: And no one followed you?

Tekken Force troop #4 [radio]: For certain.

Tekken Force head of security: I'm going to have to scan first.

Raven, who had hacked into the radio feed and has been listening in on the entire conversation, overhears him.

Raven [thoughts]: Damn! They're going to scan! It can see through my cloaking device! I have to find cover!

Raven gets into the back of the truck and sees a few crates.

Raven [thoughts]: Wait… it can't see through their own boxes.

Raven quickly opens a large box and jumps into it.

Tekken Force head of security: Scanning now.

The head of security presses the switch, causing a scan outside of the base. Raven barely manages to get the top back onto the box in time as the beam goes across.

Tekken Force head of security: Alright, you're free to enter. You'd better hurry with those vials.

He then presses another switch, opening a hidden door right into the fortress. As the troops enter, Raven jumps out of the box and sprints to the entrance as it closes. Raven keeps sneaking behind the troopers, making sure to match his steps with theirs. After opening another door, they reach the base itself, filled with troopers and equipment.

Tekken Force troop #3: So which way to the lab?

Tekken Force troop #4: Just follow me.

Raven, still behind them, suddenly gets a warning through his glasses that his cloaking device is running empty.

Raven [thoughts]: Don't have much time. I'd better get to a room ASAP.

Raven wanders away from them and walks into another room, which seems isolated. He spots the air vent and quickly slices the cover with his kunai. Raven climbs up the vent as a troop walks towards the room. Raven's camo gives out just as his foot is out of sight.

Raven [thoughts]: That was too close. Now then, to get back something missing…

Raven makes it to the airship, which is surprisingly unguarded.

Raven [thoughts]: Not a single guard? They really don't want anyone touching Jin.

Raven sees his kunai lying right underneath the place, just where he had thrown it. He plucks it out and places it back in his sheathe.

Raven [thoughts]: Now to find the power.

* * *

Within the lab, the troopers stand nearby as Jin still lies in the tank.

Tekken Force troop #1: Let's see if it works this time.

Tekken Force troop #2: It will. Heihachi made these himself.

Jin's blood is placed into one of the vials, which can sustain it without breaking.

Tekken Force troop #1: We'd better get word of this to the boss.

Tekken Force troop #2: You don't even need to push a button.

They turn and see that Heihachi has been watching through a monitor.

Heihachi [monitor]: Perfect. I've sent someone to retrieve it.

A small squadron of Tekken Force troops walks into the room. Among them is the captain.

Tekken Force captain: We'll be taking that.

Raven, moving through the vents, finds what he believes to be the power for the facility.

Raven [thoughts]: Time to wake up, Jin Kazama.

Raven slashes at one of the wires, causing a blackout throughout the facility.

Tekken Force troop #1: What is this, a drill?

Tekken Force troop #2: They don't do drills at this base!

Tekken Force troop #1: Wait, if the powers' out, then…

Tekken Force troop #2: He's going to start waking up!

The backup power turns on, with light going through the facility again.

Tekken Force troop #2: Damn it, the tank's not sedating him fast enough!

Heihachi [monitor]: If he breaks through the glass, fire! But remember, tranquilizers only!

Jin begins to awaken and sees that he is trapped in a tank.

Jin [thoughts]: Where am I? I… I can't breathe! I have to get out!

Jin punches through the glass and falls out, but is simply too stunned to fight back.

Tekken Force troop #1: Don't move!

Heihachi [monitor]: I told you… shoot him!

As the troops get ready to pull the trigger, Raven jumps down from the vents and tackles both troopers down. He quickly punches both in the head and then turns to the monitor.

Heihachi [monitor]: Damn you, ninja. Damn y…!

Raven turns off the monitor and then turns to Jin.

Heihachi [speaker]: Jin Kazama is awake! Get down there and stop him at once! Don't let him escape!

Jin: Wh…why are you…

Raven: There's no time to talk. We have to get you out of here now. Now follow me!

Raven lifts Jin off the ground and moves toward the door. He presses on his glasses, allowing him to see through it. He sees a large squadron of troops waiting outside of the door.

Raven: Be ready to fight.

Jin nods his head as both head through the door. They both battle through the squadron, dodging the fire and taking them down by the dozen. In the mists of this, Raven presses on his headset.

Raven: Raven here. I have acquired Jin Kazama. Request immediate extraction.

Agency: We're sending a chopper now.

Raven: Raven OUT!

Raven kicks a trooper into a door and then turns off his headset. He kicks the trooper again, breaking through the door. In the next room, he sees the small squadron from before, attempting to take off with the vial.

Tekken Force captain: Get them off my back!

The troops turn around and fire away. Both charge and defeat them without much trouble. The captain nears the door, but then stops.

Heihachi [radio]: What are you waiting for? Get out!

Tekken Force captain: As soon as I press a button, that ninja'll throw his knife at me. I have a better idea.

The captain takes the top off the vial and lifts up his helmet. He then drinks the blood.

Heihachi [radio]: Traitor!

Tekken Force captain: Relax. When I'm done with these two, you can take my blood.

Raven: Oh no.

The captain struggles to stand up, feeling a surge within him. Suddenly, his skin begins to turn a pale purple and his muscles grow in size.

Tekken Force captain: Just try and get past me now!

The two charge at the captain and strike, only to see that it has very little effect on him. He then punches at both of them, sending them flying back.

Raven: We have to wait him out. Just a few minutes.

Minutes pass by and Raven and Jin reach exhaustion.

Raven: Any moment now…

The Captain suddenly pauses as he feels something strange.

Tekken Force captain: What the hell?

He suddenly grasps his arm and struggles to stand once again.

Tekken Force captain: [groans in pain] How is this… [shouts in pain]!

Raven charges at the captain and draws his kunai. He slashes at him from multiple sides and then kicks him towards Jin.

Raven: Now, Jin!

Jin punches at the captain and then charges one final punch. The captain, too dazed and in pain, is defenseless. Jin then strikes the captain in the head, shattering his helmet and defeating him. Jin then sees that his face had been disfigured, particularly with what seemed like a third eye starting to grow.

Jin [thoughts]: That eye… just like…

Raven: The chopper's almost here. We need to move.

Jin: Why are you helping me?

Raven: I know you're a good man. Now let's just leave it at that and hurry.

* * *

The two head outside as Raven slices open the entrance. As the door falls, they see the chopper beginning to descend. The two get on board and just as the chopper takes off, a rocket nearly misses them. Raven turns and sees troops on the ground with rocket launchers. He then turns to the pilot.

Raven: Get him out of here! I'll buy you some time!

Raven leaps from the chopper, throwing his kunai right into one of the rocket launchers. The trooper fires, only for the launcher to explode, knocking him down. The kunai inside launches right into the air, which Raven catches. He then slashes at another launcher before rolling to the ground and then kicks the other trooper away.

Raven [thoughts]: Let's see how much longer I can…

Raven turns and sees a large squadron of troops exiting the base and aiming their rifles right at him. Unlike the troops from before, these troops had bullets, so they were willing to kill Raven if need be.

Tekken Force troop #5: We've got him. He's got nowhere to run.

Heihachi [radio]: That man has cost me Jin. Kill him!

Tekken Force troop #5: Understood. Men… fire away!

All of the troopers fire away at once, with Raven getting hit by multiple rounds and falling over.

Tekken Force troop #5: He's down!

Heihachi [radio]: You'd best confirm that.

The troops walk over to the body.

Tekken Force troop #6: I'm surprised there isn't blood all over.

Tekken Force troop #7: Must be the suit.

Tekken Force troop #6: Wait… I aimed for the head. I know I did.

Tekken Force troop #7: Me too.

Tekken Force troop #5: He's dead and that's all that matters. Those are some nice shades…

He reaches out to touch them, but to his surprise, his hand fades right through his head.

Tekken Force troop #5: The hell?

Afterward, the body disappears, which was actually a hologram.

Tekken Force troop #5: Damn it, he got away!

Raven, far from there turns on his headset.

Raven: Mission objective complete. Returning to HQ.

Raven deactivates it and can't seem to see the chopper anywhere.

Raven [thoughts]: Good. I bought them just enough time.

* * *

Far from Raven, the chopper continues its course away from the Tekken Force base. The pilot looks back at Jin.

Pilot: So Raven says that you're a good man. What does he mean by that?

Jin sits in silence.

Pilot: Well for a guy that started a global war, I guess you could be worse.

Jin: I didn't.

The pilot is stunned.

Pilot: What? You didn't? Don't tell me you're suffering from amnesia!

Jin: I know what I did, but that was not me.

Pilot: What's that supposed to mean? A split personality? Oh never mind. Don't answer that. The agency will have a word with you on that.

Jin looks out into the distance.

Jin [thoughts]: I feel a presence… something is near…

Without warning, a beam fires through the chopper.

Pilot: The hell was that? Oh god! I can't control it! We're going down!

The chopper goes spiraling out of control and crashes into the ground. In the aftermath, Jin wakes up and sees the wreckage.

Pilot: Help…

Jin tries to get up, but at first, he feels pain. Afterward, he pushes himself up and walks out of the destroyed chopper and sees the pilot lying on his stomach nearby.

Pilot: I can't feel my legs. Jin… anyone… hel…

His voice is silenced by a foot stomping on his head. Jin looks up and sees Kazuya.

Kazuya: Hello son.

Jin, angered at his father's presence, clenches his fingers together into fists.

Kazuya: What? Still mad over that bounty?

Jin runs at Kazuya and starts attacking. A few of his strikes land, but Kazuya blocks most of them with ease. Kazuya then starts to counterattack and just about every blow connects, further crippling Jin. He falls to the ground as Kazuya kicks him away.

Kazuya: It sure wasn't easy finding you. Good thing I got to you before my old man did.

Jin: He's…he's not…

Jin starts getting up.

Kazuya: That's right, boy. He was never dead to begin with. Looks like neither are you.

Jin lunges at Kazuya, tackling him to the ground. He punches him right in the head, but Kazuya then punches Jin in the gut. As Jin reels in pain, Kazuya gets up, grabs Jin by the arm, and throws him into a tree.

Kazuya: And here I was hoping you'd be wanting to work with me, to take him down. I'm very disappointed. What's even more disappointing is that you aren't even giving me a good fight. Did going down in a helicopter really bring you down to this?

Jin looks up at Kazuya.

Kazuya: You've gotten soft… just like I once did. I had it all and because of that woman, I lost everything.

Jin: My… my mother…

Kazuya: That's right, your mother. She made me soft, like you are now. She cost me my strength. She cost me my power. May that poisonous witch burn in the afterlife.

Jin, enraged by his words, begins getting up once again.

Jin: Do not talk about her like that!

Kazuya: I do have to confess one thing… one night, I had much pleasure from that whore.

Jin, now fully enraged, grabs a hold of Kazuya and headbutts him.

Kazuya: That's good! Now let the Devil take you!

Jin: Never!

Jin grabs Kazuya once again and kicks him in the head twice. Not even reeling from the strikes, Kazuya grins.

Kazuya: No, like this!

Kazuya overpowers Jin and grapples him, kicking Jin in the head twice.

Kazuya: I see nothing from you to be proud of. Nothing to gain. I don't even see you as a threat anymore.

Jin punches at Kazuya's chest to no avail and then charges another punch. He punches, but Kazuya catches his hand. He tightens his grip, causing Jin to fall to his knees in great pain.

Kazuya: It's no wonder you don't call yourself a Mishima; you're not fit to be one. A Kazama describes you perfectly. Just pathetic and passive.

Jin frees himself from Kazuya's grip, but can barely stand.

Kazuya: Let me demonstrate this.

Kazuya now charges at Jin. After some time has passed, Kazuya delivers an uppercut, knocking Jin to the ground. Bruised and covered in scrapes, Jin has lost any and all energy. He spits blood.

Kazuya: I just remembered something…

Kazuya grabs Jin by the arm and begins to drag him as Jin is helpless.

Kazuya: Did I ever tell you how my father rid me of my weakness?

Jin looks and sees a ravine. He is lifted up and held over the edge.

Kazuya: Let me show you!

Kazuya throws Jin down the ravine and waits until he hears a thud.

Kazuya: Keeping a family tradition alive.

Kazuya turns and walks away, leaving Jin at the bottom of the ravine.


End file.
